warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Owlstar (SotC)/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }}}} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Owl Eyes |early settler=Owl Eyes |warrior=Owl Eyes |hunter=Owl Eyes |deputy=Owl Eyes |leader=Owlstar |starclan resident=Owlstar |mother=Turtle Tail |father=Tom |brother=Pebble Heart |sister=Sparrow Fur |adopted father=Gray Wing |mentor=Unknown |app=Snail Shell |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Lightning Tail |succeededby1=Unknown |position2=Leader |precededby2=Thunderstar |succeededby2=Unknown |livebooks = ''Dawn of the Clans, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=''Secrets of the Clans}} '''Owlstar' is a dark gray tom with large, unblinking, amber eyes. Owlstar was born as Owl Eyes to Turtle Tail and Tom along with Pebble Heart and Sparrow Fur, and was raised on the moor by his adopted father, Gray Wing. He eventually moved to the forest, where he joined Thunder in forming what would become ThunderClan. He became deputy after the death of Lightning Tail, and upon Thunderstar's death, the second leader of ThunderClan. History ''Dawn of the Clans :Owl Eyes and his siblings are born to Turtle Tail after she rejoins Tall Shadow's group, previously being a kittypet with their father, Tom. The kits are watched over by their adopted father, Gray Wing, though Owl Eyes frequently gets into trouble, on one occasion sneaking out of camp to hunt. When Tom wishes to see his kits, he is refused by Turtle Tail, but finds the kits even so. Before they are rescued, Turtle Tail is killed on the Thunderpath, leaving Owl Eyes devastated. As the First Battle breaks out shortly after, Owl Eyes wishes to fight, but is barred due to his age. :Upon the news that Tom is in Clear Sky's group, Owl Eyes is shocked at the negative reaction, worrying that it must mean the other cats don't like him either. After Tom is killed by One Eye, he becomes despondent, feeling guilt when Gray Wing disappears after admitting he wasn't his real father. After the group is ordered by the spirit-cats to separate, Owl Eyes and Sparrow Fur join Clear Sky in the forest. However, Owl Eyes eventually decides to follow Thunder when the forest camp splits, and the group is named ThunderClan by Silver Stripe. Novellas :In 'Thunderstar's Echo, Owl Eyes has trained an apprentice, Snail Shell. He is assigned to look after the Clan as temporary deputy when Thunderstar and Lightning Tail search for the dogs, but becomes full deputy after Lightning Tail's death. ''Field Guides'' :In ''Secrets of the Clans, he learns night hunting by watching the technique of an owl, becoming the best hunter in ThunderClan. He later becomes the second leader of ThunderClan after Thunderstar. He appears in StarClan at a meeting to discuss whether Bluefur was right to give up her kits. Detailed description :'Owlstar is a is a lean, lithe, sleek, dark gray tom with large, unblinking, amber eyes, and broad shoulders. Trivia Interesting facts *He was named for his owl-like eyes. *Owl Eyes has the same lean, lithe shape as Turtle Tail. *He has kittypet blood via Tom. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called Owl Eye. *In Secrets of the Clans, he is called an apprentice, despite never receiving the rank. Character pixels External links * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages